DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): This project is designed to develop a system for using multiple tools to assess anti-social behavior in middle school students and provide parents with feedback on management of these problems. A checklist along with motivational feedback techniques will be developed during Phase I. Proposed is the design of an interactive CD-ROM program that would allow parents to perform self-assessment and experience likely outcomes of various strategies or reduce child risk. A ethnically diverse group of mothers will be used to test the self-assessment program. By the completion of the project, an assessment package will have been developed that includes a Family Check-up procedure (Phase I), an interactive video for parents (Phase I and II), and a training video for counselors (Phase II). PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available.